


Besotted

by Xyliandra



Series: Reigisa Week [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Underage Drinking, University, genderfluid nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>be·sot·ted</b><br/>bəˈsädəd/<br/><i>adjective</i><br/>1. strongly infatuated.<br/>2. intoxicated; drunk.</p><p>Written for Day 2 of Reigisa Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besotted

Rei was usually a heavy sleeper. But his brain processed the wail of him his cell phone immediately, jolting him from his sleep. He turned onto his back and felt along his night stand for the phone. He kept his eyes closed until the phone was in his hand, close enough so that he could read the text on the screen.

**RIN**

"Rin?” he asked groggily. “Why-?"

"Where the hell is your dorm?" Rin barked, sounding winded.

"Pardon?"

"Your dorm. Neither of these two can tell me and I sure as shit ain't leaving Nagisa alone tonight." Rei sat up with a start, feeling wide awake.

"What's wrong with Nagisa?"

"Get me to your dorm. He's fucking heavy."

Rei's blood ran cold.

"Oniiii-chaaaan you'll scare him," Kou slurred in the background. "He's mostly fine Rei!” Kou yelled. “He just-"

"REI-CHAAAAAAAAN~! Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" Nagisa chanted giddily in the background, dissolving into giggles.

"Oi! Shut it! I need to hear where he lives. And quit squirming or I'll drop you."

"I live in the North building. Are you okay? Should I call-"

"Definitely don't call. Nagisa's very drunk and very underage. We're near the south quad, I think? We should be there in a few minutes."

"I'll meet you in the lobby.”

 

Rei had refused to go drinking with Nagisa. Drinking on a school night was not prudent, even if "Thirsty Thursdays" were “a thing”, as Nagisa claimed. Then there was the matter of both of them being underage. Considering all the factors, the obvious answer was to decline the invitation. Nagisa had begged and pleaded and saying no was one of the hardest things he's ever done. But Rei had a chemistry lab at 8 and he wanted to preview the material that was to be covered.

At Rei's insistence, Nagisa did not attend the event unattended. Kou happened to go to an university nearby. She agreed immediately,  citing a distinct lack of "gorgeous muscles". Considering she attended a single gender university, this should not have come as a surprise to her. But whatever her reasoning, Rei felt much better with Nagisa bringing her along.

As Rin and Kou approached the dorm, Rei realized he hadn't spotted Nagisa immediately because he was clinging to Rin's back like a koala. Rei felt a pang of, well, something as he glanced at his phone and saw that Nagisa had not messaged him at all since he arrived at the location where party was taking place. Nagisa was clearly inebriated, potentially to the point of danger had he been alone; he surely wasn't in his right frame of mind.

It was a good thing Kou had accompanied him, even if she were a bit inebriated herself, because she had the sense to realize Nagisa needed to be cut off. It was logical that she would call Rin, that she would call her brother. But a part of Rei still wished he had been called to aid Nagisa. Which was illogical, because his clock had indicated that it was already past three, which meant he had to wake in approximately three hours, and maintaining a consistent sleep schedule of seven to nine hours of sleep was of the utmost importance.

But Rei had learned that things were rarely logical when Nagisa was involved.

 

Rin was trying, unsuccessfully, to quiet a giggling Nagisa as they reached the door to Rei's dorm.

"Nagisa, calm the fuck down. We're here. Now get off."

"OooooohRinRin. I had no idea you felt that way. Shoulda gone t' your place instead," Nagisa slurred.

"Oh for the love of... Get yourself a boyfriend already. Jesus."

"Or a girlfriend," Rei added, "You shouldn't assume-"

"Boyfriend," Nagisa agreed.

"Coulda fooled me," Kou giggled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Nagisa whispered loudly, holding a finger to his lips.

"Rei, get him down. He's choking me." Rin turned around and squatted down a bit, lessening the distance Nagisa would fall, should Rei fail to assist him properly. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist.

"Let go of Rin, Nagisa-kun. I have you," Rei assured. Nagisa laughed and let go of Rin's neck with a squeal.

"Rei-chan never hugs meeeeeeee!" Rei carefully pulled Nagisa off Rin's back.

"I am not hugging you, I am assisting you," Rei corrected, lowering Nagisa so that the blond's feet touched the ground. He held tight until Nagisa was able to stand; he was still wobbily.

"Still counts."

"He's gonna be hella hungover in the morning. Make him drink some water before he passes out," Rin advised. "And put a bucket next to his bed. He hasn't hurled yet, but it's a possibility."

Rei scrunched up his face; vomiting was not beautiful.

"Thank you for bringing Nagisa home safely."

"Ya better take responsibility for me, Rei-chan," Nagisa said, wagging his finger close to Rei's face, nearly poking him in the eye in the process.

"Nii-chan, I'm coooooold," Kou complained.

"That's my cue to peace out," Rin shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to her sister. "You gonna be alright, taking care of drunkie?"

"Of course Rin, I studied the proper technique for dealing with this sort of situation."

"Of course you did," Rin smirked.

"My Rei-chan is kinda a nerd," Nagisa began pensively. "But I love him best like that!" Rei flushed. Rin snickered.

"Of course you do." Rin turned Kou around. "Look after him Rei. And next time, just go with him."

"I will," Rei agreed. Rin waved and guided his sister back down the path off campus.

“Reeeeeeeiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaannnnn~” Nagisa crooned, nuzzling his face into Rei’s chest. “You shoulda come with meeeeeeee. 'S was lotta fun Rei-chaaaaaan.”

“Can you walk Nagisa-kun?” Rei asked, carefully placing his hands on Nagisa’s arms.

“Nope!” Nagisa giggled, suddenly collapsing into Rei. Rei stumbled slightly at the unexpected added weight, but easily adjusted his footing and braced himself against Nagisa. “Carry me Rei-chaaaaan,” Nagisa asked, winding his arms around Rei’s neck. Rei sighed tiredly. He would always give in to Nagisa. And the sooner he complied, the sooner he would be able to sleep.

“Fine. But keep quiet!” he added as Nagisa starting to cheer loudly. Nagisa cheered in an exaggerated whisper instead. “And you’ll need to let go so I can-”

“‘M not letting go!” Nagisa nuzzled against Rei with more fervor. “Never ever ever!” Rei sighed. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to maintain this patient demeanor-- he really didn’t do well with having his sleep schedule disrupted.

“Nagisa, please. I will be unable to carry on my back if-”

“Princess carry!” Nagisa demanded, tightening his grip on Rei’s neck. “I wanna be a princess, Rei-chaaaann! Carry me like a princess!” Rei considered refusing the request, but in his exhaustion, he made the mistake of glancing down at Nagisa. He looked drunk, Rei supposed, with  cheeks flushed, eyes struggling to focus, and his hair mussed up. But he was still smiling at Rei in that way that he had no chance ever resisting.

“Alright,” he conceded, smiling back without thinking.

Nagisa let out a sound that Rei could not classify any further than happy and gasped “Yer the best Rei-chan.” Rei altered his stance, then shifted his weight and carefully positioned his arms. Nagisa giggled giddily as he was scooped into Rei’s arms.

"Rei-chan is strong. My hero!" Nagisa exclaimed, kicking his legs happily.

"Please don't do that," Rei asked,

"Kay."

"And can you please adjust my glasses?"

"Kay." Nagisa's fingers touched the lenses as he pushed them back onto Rei's face.

"Thank you," Rei replied all the same. "Alright Nagisa, I'm going to move now."

"Kay." Rei walked towards the elevator with deliberate, measured steps. Nagisa's energy seemed to be dwindling, as if being carried had placated him. But Rei was fairly certain it was literally impossible for Nagisa to be entirely still for any stretch of time. Just as Rei managed to hit the elevator button, Nagisa started playing with his hair. Rei almost dropped Nagisa in surprise, but quickly recomposed himself.

Rei got them into the elevator without incident. Nagisa continued to run his fingers through Rei’s hair, lightly scratching Rei’s scalp and humming to himself. Rei stared at the elevator door, trying not to react.

The doors opened and Nagisa’s voice bounced off the brick walls.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei hissed. If they woke up his dormmates, Rei would surely be reprimanded in the morning. He lived in a quiet lifestyle dorm. There were strict noise restrictions in place. And visitor policies, but Rei couldn’t be concerned with those right now.

“Princess Nagisa!” he insisted.

“Princess Nagisa,” Rei corrected.

Rei was impressed at the breadth and brilliance of Nagisa’s smile.

“Rei’s never called me a princess before!” he squealed, happily nuzzling his face against Rei’s. Rei stumbled slightly.

“Nagisa I can’t see when you do that!” Nagisa pulled his face back with a small pout.

“Princess.”

“Princess Nagisa, you need to be more quiet. Can you do that for me?”.

“I’d do anything for my Rei-chan,” he said with a solemn nod.

“Thank you, Princess Nagisa.” Nagisa giggled.

“I knew stealing Kou’s princess was a good idea!” he whispered excitedly.

“Pardon?” Rei was positive he didn’t hear that correctly.

“I stole her princess! And now I am a princess! Rei-chan said so!”

“You stole her princess?” Rei asked tiredly, struggling to open the door without dropping Nagisa. And he still couldn’t reach the damn door knob. Rei sighed in frustration.“Nagisa, you will have to stand.” Nagisa nodded and

“Every girl is a princess, Rei-chan,” he said seriously as Rei gently lowered.

“I see,” Rei said, even though he didn’t. Nagisa made no sense; he was drunk babbling.

“And I wanted to be a princess. So I got in there good and sucked it right out!” Rei hummed distractedly in response,

He finally got his key to open the lock. Rei turned the door knob

and froze, gear clicking into place

“Wait. Did you say sucked it out?” He turned to stare at Nagisa. “Nagisa, did you kiss Kou?” Nagisa giggled.

“Well duh Rei-chan! And it worked!” Nagisa spun around, limbs flailing, barely keeping upright. Rei caught him when he stumbled. “Rei-chan called me a princess and now we’re gon have a sleep over and I’mahafta do this more often!”

“You will do no such thing!” Rei cried, shaking Nagisa slightly. “You cannot go around kissing random people Nagisa!”

“G-Kou’s not random. She’s G-Kou, duh!” Nagisa lept onto the bed and pressed his face up against Rei’s. “It’s no big deal; I just stole her princess.” Rei held Nagisa, worried he would topple over and off the bed.

“Unless I am mistaken, you stuck your tongue in her mouth?”

“She didn’t mind!” Rei sighed.

“Nagisa-kun, you mustn’t do that,” Rei chided.

“Awwwwe, but Reeeeeiiiii, kissing is fun!’

“Be that as it may- Wait. How many people have you been kissing?” he asked in disbelief.

“Um… some?”

“Nagisa-kun!”

“Okay Rei-chan, I’ll save my kisses for you from now on.”

“Now wait a sec-”

“Rei-chan! There’s only one bed!”

“Well, yes, I have a single occupancy room. But Nagisa-kun-”

“That means we get to sleep t’gether Rei-chan!” Nagisa wrapped his arms around Rei’s neck again. “‘M so glad. I didn’t wanna sleep alone but I didn’t have anyone to sleep with.”

“Nagisa-kun! Who are you sleeping with?!”

“I always wanted to sleep with Rei-chan!”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei wailed.

“Let’s sleep together a lot Rei-chan. Kay?” Nagisa yawned and rested his head on Rei’s shoulder.

“Nagisa-kun! NAGISA-kun!

 

That was the first and last time Rei didn’t go drinking with Nagisa.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [xyliandra.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com) or at [xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
